Lily knew
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Lily always knew about James Potter's love for Sirius Black, even before James knew himself, that's why she still smile at their wedding day. J/S Slash


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Pairing One-sided J/L, and J/S

Warning: This is slash.

Lily knew

Lily Evans was always very smart and could see things that nobody notices, like for example, she notice that Sirius Black love James Potter more than a mate. The whole thing was funny actually; she knew it since they were in first year at Hogwards, but never really paid much attention to it. Lily in her second year at Hogwarts watch as the two boys in question become closer and right there she knew that they were both going to be together; that didn't seem to bother her until her third year. Their third year was different James stared going after her and asking her on dates, he made sure to ask her out every day and stared to be more persistent.

In their forth year at Hogwards, she finally decided to accept James on a date, keeping in mind the look of terror that flash over James face before he forced a smile. Lily knew that James really didn't felt nothing for her, she was just the only girl that would say no to James Potter, so that's why he always ask _her. _Their date was fun and nice, when it ended James walk her towards the girl's dormitory and bit her goodbye without asking for a kiss. The next day she notices that both James and Sirius look tired, but happy; an combination that she knew have to be because they both become one.

Their fifth year came quickly and Lily found herself dreading it. She just wanted to help them, but in the end she also fell for James. She knew that it was just one-sided and she would never come in between them, she knew that the heart of James Potter belong to only Sirius Black. She still went to dates with James, but it was always the same routine, it was just pretense even if James thought she didn't know. One her last night in Hogwards for the year she decided to have a walk across the lake, when she got there she saw two figures there holding hands, she was about to walk away until she heard them talking.

"Prongs, I'm tired of hiding." The tired voice of Sirius Black made her pause.

"I know, Padfoot." James said softly.

"Then let's just stop hiding, James. Your parent's already accepted our relationship last week; we can now be together, so why are we still hiding?" Sirius asks frustrated.

"Sirius, I just don't know what to tell Lily. I mean she is a sweet girl, I don't want to hurt her, and she doesn't deserve it." James said softly.

"So, we just keep pretending? It has to end James we can't keep going like this, Lily has to know." Sirius snaps angrily.

"I know, I know, I promise to talk to her when we come back for our sixth year at Hogwards." James said as he pulls himself in Sirius lap straddling him.

"Good, I love you, Prong." Sirius said as he kiss the younger boy nose.

"I love you too, Padfoot." James said as he captures Sirius lips in a hungry kiss.

The day when they came back to Hogwards, James ask her to meet him at the lake. Lily knew why he wanted to talk to her; he wanted to tell her what she already knew. She and James walk silently until James decided it was time to head back. He walk her to her dormitory like always, but this time he stop her from walking up the stairs.

"Lily, I want to tell you something." James said nervously.

"I know," Lily said simply.

"You know? What do you know?" James asked worriedly.

"That you love Sirius and that I'm happy for you." Lily said honestly as she smiled sadly.

"W-What? How did you k-" James stammered, but Lily silence him.

"I always known, James, so don't worry about me." Lily said as she made her way up the stairs.

" Lily, I'm sorry." James said gently.

"I know." Lily said as she enters her room.

Lily always knew so when it was their last year at Hogwards, she wasn't surprise when James Potter and Sirius Black announce they were together and were planning on getting married when they finished the year. As the year came to an end, she found herself smiling as she witness the marriage of James and Sirius because even though it hurt she always knew they were always going to be together.

**Well, I hope you guys like it. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and everything. This was my first attempt in a Harry Potter fic, so please go easy on me.**


End file.
